A Different Origin
by Hek'UnnSkipper
Summary: Far into the cosmos, when Krypton exploded, a slight change caused a 10-year old Kal-El to be sent to Ancient Greece when the Amazons walked the Earth without bitterness. Watch as he roams the world in a journey of self-discovery. The Gods and Demons are unaware of his existence, but for how long?
1. Chapter 1

**A Different Origin** **: Far into the cosmos, when Krypton exploded, a slight change cased a 10-year old Kal-El to be sent to Ancient Greece when the Amazons still walked with other beings. The Gods and Demons are unaware, but for how long?**

For some who may encounter doubts: 1. This chapter takes place before Themyscira became an island and before Hercules invaded.

 **Chapter 1: The Last Son**

"My precious Kal-El." A well endowed woman dressed in formal military grab of Krypton stood with her body leaning on pod that was readying for launch. Inside was a boy no older than ten laying asleep with a large white dog at his side. A large tremor struggled with her balance and debris fell from atop in bits.

"Lara. It's time." Lara with a sad smile, looked over to her husband who stood there, immersed with the computers.

"Jor-El, go say goodbye to our son." Lara advised hastily.

"I can't, I need to disable all the Defences-"

A third person spoke from the pod's side. "Hey nerd, go kiss my grandson goodbye." Jor-El's and Lara's heads turned to see the latters father placing a large box next to Kal-El. "I'll take care of the space works."

Jor-El tried to protest, ignoring the 'nerd' part. "The codes-"

"I've been the one making those codes, _brains_." The older yet very muscular and large man walked over, relieving the tired father for one last gaze. "Oh I put all of our crop seeds and a lot of other useful junk in that box including my own AI, which I am sure is way more manly." Lara shook her head at her father's childish display of manliness and insult to her husband. She knew, it was the only way he knew to coup with tragedies.

Jor-El stood next to his son with a weary face. He was tired and so desperately wanted what he saw in his son's face. Peaceful slumber. Gently placing his palm on the boy's face, he gave a small smile and it widened when the boy snuggled further into his hand. "You must live for us Kal-El. For Krypton." With a heavy heart he pulled away, allowing the glass hatch to close. He couldn't muster anything else to say. There was no use. He'll only delay and risk his son's survival.

Lor Van gave a grunt before informing of the air defence deactivation. "All set." The ship slowly levitated and exited their station before blasting into the red sky, away from his dying planet. "Safe journey little egg plant..." He watched the sky darkening in red. Before walking over to his son-in-law and daughter who shared a tender embrace. With his wife frame, he covered them in a protective embrace. "I can't believe the Council chose him for you Lara..." Before his daughter could retort, he added in a soft tone. "... I am glad." The light covered them and Lor Van tightened his embrace.

...

Leaving the ship in the secluded clearing it had landed in the strange forest, Kal-El and his trusty dog stalked the forest covered grounds under the thick shades of the trees that gave vantage points to hide. He did not know what this was: the place, the reason for him being here, why he was having difficulty in moving. One thing was sure, this was not Krypton. He was familiar with all the forests in Krypton and all the species that inhibited. He had forgone a mask and opted to simply wear what was his regular black body suit with the El crest on his chest.

Crouching down behind a large tree trunk, he looked over to his silent but vigilant canine partner. "What do you think Krypto? The whole topography is wrong. The vegetation is far too different and there are many animals that I have never seen before." He wasn't panicked. Just cautious. Even though he didn't have the determination of a hunter or a scientist, unlike his parents, he was still their product and with his grandfather being his chaperone, he clearly wasn't a helpless crybaby.

"Ruff." Krypto gave a weak bark and crouched down. His forelimb was held over his head, trying to cover his ears. And a small whine came that his master recognised as pain. The dog, although showed pain, refused to cry out and compromise their position and jeopardise his master's safety.

"What's wrong boy?" Kal-El cradled his dog and looked over in worry. He could feel Krypto's muscles strain against him and suppressing his need to thrash around and cry in pain. "Easy. We will have to get you somewhere safe...which is going to be difficult...hell." He picked himself and Krypto up with ease and carefully made his way back to the ship. All the while missing the ray of afternoon sun that came through the tree cover and fell on Krypto's head while he stood guard before falling down.

Placing his furry friend under a cavern like bush near his crash site, the boy walked over to the ship to get some supplies. He kept his head down as he made his way, constantly looking around. He would have to be careful. Because something was affecting his head too. It was slow, but he could feel his head throbbing. Once near the ship, he opened the pod and looked inside, there was a box with a lot of seeds and hard drives that would need to be examined before he could treat Krypto. Uttering a curse he heard his grandfather and mother usually use when they met with inconvenience, he rushed back to Krypto.

Crawling under the bush, he laid, embracing Krypto as a sudden wave of pain struck him. His ears bled, much like Krypto's and his nose felt like inhaling water. His heart pounded hard. With a weak grunt, he held his dog tight. "We'll lay here till this clears..." And he fell unconscious.

He didn't know for how long he was unconscious. But his senses were invaded by a lot of sensations foreign to him. There were sounds of crickets, ants moving, mosquitos humming and them piercing animals, breathing of animals, rivers, energy dispersing in the atmosphere, clouds...and the scent of a million items. Then everything fell quiet when he heard a loud whine from his dog that was nowhere nearby, his eyes opened to see dots fusion together in the billions. The sun.

It was right over the bush and even with the thick covering, small strands found their way on to his face. With a deafening roar Kal-El shredded the bush above him with sonic vibrations from his throat. The full force of yellow sun's light fell on him. Sound ceased from his throat and he laid their with a gaping mouth and an arched chest while his hand crushed the earth underneath them. His cerulean orbs dilated and sharpened in a wave; fluctuating with what he was seeing. If they narrowed, he saw galaxies and stars, if they dilated, they were on microbes and smaller things. He couldn't feel the earth underneath him and he raised his right hand that still held the crushed sand and dirt. He was seeing his bones, then his nervous system and then his whole hand. It switched like a glitching screen.

 _"It is alright little one, I have you now."_ The voice was soothing, so was the touch of warm palm on the side of his face. His head was lifted and placed on something soft yet firm. _"Look at me, focus on me."_ The voice was serene and beautiful, yet he could not understand what was being spoken. A desire to sleep would have been there if not for his senses going haywire. But something in him told his head to focus on the voice and slowly his senses focused. First there was nothing distinguishable as only the basic formation of matter was seen, then he followed the voice and soon a lump of black and tan colour came. _"I can only help you if I know what is happening."_ The ever patient voice spoke. With a grunt he focused on the voice alone. Like an island in the vast ocean, he swam towards it.

A humanoid skull came, then a vein's and arteries, muscle tissues and flesh, skin, eye lids. Her hair was black and her eyes his. There was something familiar with this woman's eyes. Those blue orbs gave his mind a sense of safety and security. Raising his hand, now devoid of mud and sand, he reached up. He could see a smile on the woman's full lips as his hand gently pressed against her cheek. He poked and caressed there, the dirt getting rubbed in the process. A rustle from the side drew their attention.

"My Queen, we have found this strange white wolf!" Their eyes fell on Kal-El's unconscious dog.

Reaching out weakly, he called. "Krypto..." There was a twitch on a white ear and a small whine, but other than that, the dog remained unconscious and was soon followed by his master.

The black haired woman who held Kal-El stood with him cradled in her arms protectively. "Acantha, bring it with us. Did you render it unconscious?" The Queen asked in curiosity.

Shaking her head, the orange haired woman, Acantha spoke. "No my Queen, he was near a strange metal egg already unconscious. I suspect the boy and his dog came by that."

Hippolyta grew more curious. It was growing more interesting and although she wanted to inspect the metal egg her scout spoke of, she had greater responsibilities in her heart. "Mark the area for now, let the others guard it till the boy heals and awakens. Now, we shall make haste to Epione, bring it with you." The Amazon queen placed the boy on her white steed and climbed on. They rushed through the forest and towards the large golden hued city of Themyscira.

"Epione! Quickly!" The Queen's sudden intrusion into her work place turned heads and caused the healer to rush the woman into another room. Hippolyta placed Kal-El on a free bed and backed away so the healer could inspect him.

"Where did you find him?" The healer asked as she opened his eyes and checked his pulse before running her hands over his body to find any out of ordinary bumps or bruises.

"Near the water fall in East Forest. He has a dog with him." Just then Acantha walked in with the large wolf dog and laid him beside the window.

"There are no signs of injures. All his ribs are fine and his bones are in place. His clothing has no openings and without tearing it, we can't get in to confirm." Pulling a dagger from the utility table, she pulled on the neck of his top and with care, placed the dagger in and tried to cut it it. "It's not tearing. The material is very strong."

"Acantha assumes he came in a metal egg." Hippolyta pointed out. "He maybe not from the normal world."

Epione turned to the scout who gave a stiff nod. "The _sigma_ symbol on the thing and his chest are identical."

"Anyhow, I cannot know for sure without removing his clothes if he has any injury." Epione spoke, once again trying to tear the thing.

Hippolyta unsheathed her own dagger. "This is a gift from Goddess Athena, forged by Hephaestus." She carefully pulled the neckline and the cloth tore like any regular garment will. "Interesting..." She sheathed her weapon and turned to Acantha. "Stay with Epione, inform me if he wakes up." She was about to leave when Epione called.

"My Queen, you have some dirt on your face." Hippolyta touch her cheek where the dirt was made in finger lines. A small smile came over her. It was a warm feeling to have the trust of a child. Although he was a male. But Amazons were meant to love and inspire everyone.

"Yes." She took the silk of her robe and wiped it off. "I will need to enquire the God's about this boy's sudden appearance."

...

When Kal-El's eyes opened, he was greeted with the sight of a decorated stone ceiling. The next thing he noticed was that he was naked under the white sheet that covered till his midchest and his arms holding the cloth down. His senses were still ablaze, he could hear so many things that he hasn't heard before and see _weirdly_ clear. The fragrance of flowers and sweet plants overpowered the other scents as he noticed many kept in an orderly fashion all around the place in shelves. He sat up.

 _It is alright little one, I have you now._ The voice that didn't form meaning in his language came. But the way it was spoken, he knew there was a soothing tone, protective of him. He closed his eyes and began to replay all that the blue eyed woman said. Blue eyed. His mother has blue eyes. The way this woman spoke to him was also like how his mother did. Yet he knew this wasn't her. He needed answers. Where he was, who she was, why his senses were hyper and where his dog was.

 _"I see you have awakened."_ The same babble came as someone now entered the room. This woman was different. She wore strange clothing as the other woman, that is not Kryptonian and she held a bowl in her hands. She placed it next to next to him. Upon noticing the content, he deducted it as some form of warm fluid. _"Eat."_ She used the strange language again. This woman also had a warm smile. Something that he saw rarely in a planet like his where logic prevailed everything, well this may not even be his planet.

Seeing his blank face, Epione took the spoon from the bowl with some of the soup and brought it to her mouth. One thing she was glad was that he wasn't hostile in a strange city in Greece. The boy although young, showed a great deal of maturity in his blue eyes that observed everything in passive caution. She noticed him give a nod.

The woman has brought him supplements and he would be a fool to deny it, especially after seeing that she has taken some herself to prove that it wasn't poisonous and it was meant to be eaten. He took another spoon that she provided and curiously took a spoon full of soup to his lips. It was a little warm and his senses were dulled by his own choice so that he could have it. The taste was different. It didn't have that dullness the tablets and other nourishments for the body that his planets gave off. Even though this was a simple vegetable soup with ground pepper sprinkled, it demolished everything he ever tasted. He took in spoons full of the content like a starved man doing table manners till the last drop.

He extended the bowl in hopes of getting more. To his disappointment, the woman took the bowl from his arms, smiled and placed it next to the table. There was a pout on his lips to which she raised her hand and gently caressed his face, an action that stunned him. Only his parents and grandfather ever touched him on the cheek. Krypton was a society where the only form of intimacy was the gentle holding of hands. Although they lived in a sterile environment morning till night, they were still less than thrilled to touch anywhere else, not that he was complaining. But the way his mother used to tickle him when he was a child and hold him and caress his cheek, all found to be soothing.

All this brought to another thought. His clothes. He was naked, which he did not like. Kryptonians are never naked. Before he could ask where they were, Epione left. He waited a few moments before getting up, the sheet draped tightly around his body. "Krypto." He called softly. His senses somehow told him his loyal minion was nearby. And like that, the dog materialized in front of him in a speed he never seen before. He wagged his tail and looked up in enthusiasm. Kal kneeled and patted his friend. "Good. You are okay now. I need you to find my suit." Krypto without wasting a moment, went under the bed his master was laying and dragged out his clothing that was good as new. The tear having already mended due to the Nano technology it was made of. Upon placing it on his chest, the suit turned into a gloop and spread all over his body, covering him like a parasite, only leaving his neck and hands free.

"Ruff!" He saw Krypto holding his black boots.

"Thanks boy." He patted his head and put on his boots.

"I see you have awakened." There it was again, the calm soothing voice. His senses suddenly focused on the person. A woman, in a revealing set of clothes that seemed to be an armour and skirt along with a fluffy fur cape.. A sword and a knife at her side and a crown on her head. But what caught his eyes was her full smile. This woman had a surprising way to make him remember his mother. She stepped closer and although Krypto looked with caution, he did not make any move to threaten hostility towards her. She stopped two feet from him, letting him know that she was taller by a clear two feet or more. The irritating part for him was that he couldn't understand her. She seemed to understand his current dilemma and spoke. "Hippolyta." She pointed at herself.

It only took a second for the boy to understand what she meant. He pointed at himself and said. "Kal-El." Then he pointed to his canine companion. "Krypto." The Queen nodded with a smile and slowly bent and non-threateningly reached for the giant white wolf dog. Krypto focused on her hand and without stepping back, craned his head back in a funny manner, trying to avoid the woman's touch. She smiled at the antics and lightly stroked his fluffy ear. With an unwilling look, he let out a rumble of pleasure.

Kal watched the interaction in amusement before the woman focused her attention back on him. "It's ok Krypto, you are not the only one affected." That seemed to do little for the hurt pride of the dog.

"Kal-El." He looked back at the Queen who pointed to Epione. "Epione." The Kryptonian nodded before giving a light bow. "Kal-El." She called once again. "Follow me." She motioned him to follow. Understanding the action, he nodded and did so.

They made slow progression through a beautiful garden and towards a small dock where a boat awaited them. He has seen ships, pods and other modes of transport. But none as primitive as this one. It was small for one thing, maybe the size of his pod and didn't possess any shield or visible technology. There were two parts which he assumed would serve as it's primary locomotive.

He stepped on the boat, following the ladies. Two of them stood inorder to row it to their destination. He sat opposite to Hippolyta who continued to smile at him warmly. "Healing Isle." Hippolyta spoke as she pointed the speck of a landmass that held the building he has woken up in. He gave a nod of understanding. Within a few minutes, they reached the dock on mainland Greece that hosted the City of Themyscira. "Themyscira."

There were a few onlookers besides the fishing boats and ferries that littered the small harbour. He understood one thing, they were all women. All were well built and had some form of primitive weapon that was in holster. "This is all strange...what do you think Krypto?" The canine only gave a small whine of discomfort from being watched so intently. Shaking his head, he closed his eyes and meditated. He opened his ears to listen. At first he gave a wince of pain from the different noises he couldn't make heads or tails but soon he grew accustomed to a tolerable limit.

 _"There's a man on the island."_

 _"... it's not a man, just a small boy..."_

 _"Queen Hippolyta was the one who found him."_

 _"They say there was a huge beast with him."_

 _"Queen Hippolyta intends to bring him to our island."_

 _"The Queen has probably taken a liking to him, after all she is a sorrowful when it comes to motherhood."_

He could hear many things beyond the sounds of nature. Words, he deduced. His vastly intelligent brain and mind, worked fast to crack the language, but it was very much difficult due to the recently acquired super hearing that was causing him to lose focus inbetween lines.

"...me Krypton." He spoke the strange language to the Queen who gained a surprised look. "...here where...Themyscira...where?" He used his right hand to point at the sun before pointing at the left that was curled into a fist. He then used the right hand to circle around it.

It only took Hippolyta a moment to understand what he meant. "You are from a planet called Krypton?" She said as they stepped into the wooden planks of the dock. Then she pointed at the hand that he used to depict as the Earth. "Gaea." Kal gave a nod of acknowledgement.

"Greetings my Queen!" A tall broad shouldered black woman in a lot more armour bowed, stopping infront of them.

"Hello Philippus. It is a warm evening for you to be in such heavy armour, won't you say?" The Queen smiled and gave a smile.

"As a soldier of Themyscira, I am obligated to be vigil all the time." She spoke dutifully before shifting her gaze on to the boy. "And I merely wished to clarify what Queen Antiope has revealed to us about the outlander." Kal-El felt nervous under this new woman's gaze that was scrutinizing his very being.

Krypto gave a growl at the imposing figure of the woman and inturn the ebony beauty reached for her knife. Seeing that it was time to intervene, Hippolyta spoke. "Yes, Kal-El would be staying with us as our esteemed guest. We must treat him with due respect in all regards." There was a sudden change of face on Philippus and she bowed to the Kryptonian.

"Forgive me for my hostility, but if my Queen sees you as her guest, then so shall I." Kal-El only understand bits and pieces of what she said but was affirmed that he was safe...for now.

"Come Kal-El." The Kryptonian was given a motion to follow the Queen and so he did, but not before bowing to the guard. "The senate would like to meet you young one." They entered the plaza where there was a series of heavy population that indulged in buying/selling or simply roaming around. There were a _few_ eyes on them. It wasn't every day that someone, especially a male gets a chance to be accompanied by the First Queen. There were whispers that collectively came as noises around them. Finally they exited the Plaza and entered the centre of the city where a tall golden building that had several guards standing on and around it. There were a lot of steps that reached the elevated structure and on either side of the stairs were armed guards. Their spears were straightened as they saw their Queen approach.

The massive doors that greeted them at the end of the stairs were opened by the two women near it. There was a short hallway that was well lit by the windows and had a few more guards inside. They stopped infront of another door that was just as big as the first one. "You stay here, Krypto." Hippolyta asked the white beast that wagged its tail and looked up at the woman with excited eyes. It didn't take too long to understand that the dog didn't understand what she said and was plain happy that she said his name. She turned to Kal-El and motioned to make Krypto sit at the door.

The boy nodded and turned to his friend. "Krypto, sit and wait for me. I'll be out quick." There was a whine but nonetheless the dog sat. The door was opened by the guards next to it and they entered into a room that was large and designed like an arena. There was a raised platform in the middle that was in the centre of the room. At the height of a hundred feet, a gallery for the officials was built and over fifty women crowded a part. Most likely audiences, he deduced. Hippolyta motioned him towards the platform.

"Go." She said before she climbed up the stairs to stand among the few that were separated from the rest. There she sat in the throne provided for her. Kal-El stood before the political officers of Themyscira, but his attention was focused on the only familiar face, which belonged to the Queen. Hippolyta raised her hand to silence the murmurs before speaking. "Sisters of the Senate, I present you Kal-El of Krypton!" She declared. Upon hearing this, Kal-El gave a short bow, the only greeting he seemed to have figured out. "Now I know many have doubts, but he is just a boy and he does not speak our language. As Amazons, we have the duty to spread peace and love. We must help him."

"What of the fact that he's from the stars?" One of the senators asked.

"Yes! What if he's a vanguard of an enemy to our Gods?" Another spoke.

"Have the Gods gave word?"

Once again she raised her hand to silence them. "Peace and love does not have restrictions. We must give it to all those who will accept. We cannot play judges. Who are we to decide if he is worthy or not unless we teach him? He does not even speak our tongue." She ignored the instance where he tried to speak. "And the Gods, I have called upon them for wisdom, but they are yet to acknowledge us. I'll let time do what is necessary. But for now we help him. And I am fully confident and accepting if I were to help him."

"I would have disagree Hippolyta." Only one person called her that. The Second Queen of the Amazons, Antiope. "As much as everyone would be glad that he will be in your capable hands, we both have an obligation to serve our people first." The stunning woman spoke from the Queen's side.

Hippolyta gave a disappointed nod. "I must agree but I won't impose this duty of teaching Kal-El on anyone. So are there any volunteers?" Many were uncertain but curious as to how a male, that too an alien, would be in person.

"I would." From the crowd came a familiar voice.

"Philippus?" Hippolyta had mild surprise on her face.

"If I were given this honour to serve you by helping this manchild my Queen, I would not question it." Philippus bowed.

"Are you sure?" Antiope too was uncertain.

"Yes."

Hippolyta sighed and gave Kal-El one last look. "It is decided, by the Royal Decree, from this day onwards to the day of his maturity, Philippus will be his guardian. She will be solely responsible for him learning the Amazon ways, our languages and cultures." Kal-El turned his head to the crowd where he heard the warrior woman call out. She had an unreadable expression; one that his mother wore when she dealt with office.

"Aye!" The senate voiced their agreement.

 **So, what do you guys think? Drop a review because reviews encourage us.**

 **Anyway this is a story where Kal-El will travel the ancient Earth, discovering himself and getting stronger in the process.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Themyscira, the Paradise for Women**

"Walk faster." The stern voice of his caretaker stopped his train of thoughts. Where was he anyway? He looked up from the dirt road and gazed the back of the warrior woman who was leading him to his 'school'. It was a bit early but he did not feel the usual lethargy that came to him on Krypton. He felt massively energized and awake. A resounding 'ruff' that came from behind let him know he wasn't the only one highly energetic.

"Walking faster." He replied politely but to Philippus it sounded robotic and lifeless. He still had time left before perfecting his language and learning to apply some form of emotion in the words spoken, till then, they would just have to deal with this.

Soon they reached the market place. Only a few were there compared to the larger numbers in the later hours. "Good morning Philippus! Hello Skyboy." A tall brunette woman carrying a batch of long yellow fruits he had never seen before greeted them as they passed by.

Philippus gave a nod. "Morning Apollonia." It was short and precise, nothing like the long way the fruit vendor greeted them.

"Good morning, Apollonia." Once again he spoke in his robotic voice, even adding a smile to be more comfortable looking. Although it didn't have the intended effect, the woman let out a humoured chuckle and ruffled his hair.

"We don't have all day boy." Philippus growled.

"Tell me. Philippus. Why are you. Unpleasant. Morning?" Kal-El asked curiously.

The woman halted, her body tense as she slightly swallowed. All of this was keenly observed by the boy. Then she became calm and turned around with a grin. "It seems you are going to learn your first lesson."

For some reason, he knew the upcoming lesson would be tedious or in some sense bothersome. He wasn't wrong. It was a language class. The mechanical and sterile part of his mind outright rejected the idea of sitting in a cramped up room with no chairs or seating space other than the stone floor. There were perhaps thirty others, all of whom were girls of much younger age attending their first lesson. And most of them were looking at him bluntly or giving sneak peaks.

The letters and words that were being written was nonetheless fascinating. But what was even more interesting and refreshing was the teaching style. As opposed to his teachers in Krypton who stuck with facts and taught sentences that only contained the material facts, this one taught with colour. He didn't know if it was the way she added her emotions into those words or the small stories to give better understanding.

'It isn't as bad as she made me feel.' Kal thought with an even face.

"Psst..." He turned to look at the girl next to him discreetly. "Is it true you fell from the sky?"

"Complicated. Yes." His answer might have satisfied the older Amazons but not the kids.

"What does that mean?" Another asked.

"Means I landed ship here." He spoke quietly but it wouldn't matter anyway as most of the girls had their attention shifted to the words falling from his mouth. There were murmurs floating around the class. Luckily, a stern warning from the teacher was all it took to silence the class. After that, the class continued with no further pauses, something he was very thankful to. The words and letters were fairly easy and his mind already absorbed everything taught that day which was very little in his opinion.

Kal-El was received by Philippus who had a straight face and a bow slung over her shoulder with some arrows. Nonetheless he gave a nod. "Hello Philippus. Sorry for being late." He spoke in carefully worded sentence. There was a ruff from the white canine as it looked up at the woman.

"Let's go." She gave a grunt and they were on the move to their next destination. "Listen Kal-El, we Amazons are self-sufficient people. We work hard, we get our own food and other things." She spoke seriously as they moved towards the forest. "Our primary source of food comes from the crops we grow, the forest and the fish we catch." She said. "Today I will show you how to hunt." She took the bow and walked into the forest path.

"Understood." He replied with a little bit of excitement in his voice, making it almost sound normal. They trekked into the deeper parts, both expertly placing their feet inorder to avoid making any noise that will give away their presence. Philippus wanted to make the dog stay outside but upon seeing the beast move silently and vigilantly let the Amazon know he was trained in hunting.

"We hunt the spotted deers, they come for water in the afternoon near the lake ahead." Kal gave affirmative nod and notched an arrow but Philippus' hand caught the arrow head. "Do not kill the female or the calf."

"Understood." They waited. There was a moment of silence before Kal-El spoke again. "How to differentiate between male and female?"

Philippus let out a frustrated sigh. "Keep your weapon down. You just observe what I do." With a quick nod of affirmation, the boy stayed motionless like a rock but his eyes and mind followed the huntress' every action. From her crouched stance with the arrow notched on the bow to the direction to which her sight was directed.

Time moved.

He was amazed. The woman have yet to move and if it weren't for his heightened senses, he could have mistaken her to be dead. The minute rustle of the forest leaves drew his attention to the clearing where a small group of deers came to drink from the thin stream of water. He observed quietly as the woman held her fire and waited. The deer, unaware of the danger lurking in the corner slowly settled into their comfort and at that precise moment, with their guard down, an arrow penetrated the vital part of the stag.

The rest fled as Philippus rushed forward while slinging the bow back and Kal-El in tow reached next to the fallen beast. The boy watched as she took out her dagger and ended the animal's misery by a stab in the heart.

"Quickly boy, I'll only say this once." Philippus barked. "The males have antlers," She tapped on the said pair with her dagger. "They will be bigger in most cases." She took the rope from her hip and tied the animal's feet. "You must act quickly once the kill has been made." She pulled it over her shoulder and began to walk. "Don't let the blood clot and remove the skin..."

They reached the market where many acknowledged Philippus with a bow and some with a wave. The carcass was placed on a table inside a tent where Kal-El was given a quick lesson of skinning and gutting Earth animals.

"Captain Philippus! The training grounds are ready!" A woman in armour marched in to report.

Philippus gave a nod of acknowledgement and turned to the Kal-El. "Boy, we take what we need for dinner and we trade the rest. But first, you dispose this." With a smirk she pointed at the gut and other inedible portions of the beast.

The Kryptonian looked at it with an uncomfortable face. It wasn't the first time he was seeing or smelling such a thing, but now he had a million times stronger nose and it was killing him from inside out. But still he did as told and grabbed them up with his bare hands and threw them in with the rest of the garbage in a pit outside which will be burned in the evening.

"Wash your hands and we leave for your combat class." The boy nodded and left the tent through the back entrance where water was kept on a barrel on the side. Philippus turned to look at the furry beast on her side that kept extremely quiet all this time, something that was only achieved by the top hunter's dogs. A small smirk formed on her lips as she found the dog's attention to be on the meat that was cut down. She picked up a piece of bone with some meat and tossed it down. "You have done well today dog."

"Ruff!" With a wagging tail and no self-esteem Krypto dug into the treat. It didn't take long at all as within two bites, everything was over. Their attention turned to Kal-El who entered the tent once again. "Clean hands." He reported. With a nod, Philippus exit the tent followed by the Kryptonian and his dog.

On the way to the training grounds, Kal-El noticed a few things. The sun was getting low and a warm golden colour was being radiated and he already had a feeling of dullness, although his senses were still at peek. 'Interesting...my senses...they are heightened and are at their peek in the afternoon and slows a little at Sun down...'

"Kal-El, choose your weapon." The Captain's voice brought him back to the training grounds. On a table was a few training weapons. Wooden swords, daggers and a few other weapons. Instinctively, he went for the weapon he was well used to; a wooden staff. Philippus raised her eyebrow in interest. "I see, you have chosen something simple so that would mean you have had prior training in combat."

"Mother. General in Military Guild of Krypton." There was a little pride that the boy tried to hide as he spoke.

"Hmm. So this was her weapon of choice?" There was a shake of head negatively.

"Excercise. Used rifles." He supplied.

"A what?" There was confusion in her voice before she cleared her throat. "Whatever may it be, we will discuss it later. Now let us begin your training." There was a small smirk as she took another staff and spun it a few times. "Begin!"

 **Queen's Palace, Themyscira...**

"Where is Antiope?" Hippolyta asked as she slipped on some cool tea.

"My Queen, she has left on an expedition in the North. There seem to be some demonic creatures attacking the man-villages there." Her advisor spoke.

"Hm. I don't have anything planned for the evening, do I?" She asked almost hopefully which made the advisor confused. Her Queen was not one to escape her duties or to be lazy. But now she almost seem to want to not do her work...for something...or someone?

"Well *clears her throat* you have to approve the plans for the sewers and a meeting with our Eastern sisters." She could see the hint of disappointment that fell over the Queen but chose not to speak on it. "But your night is free your highness." That lifted her spirits.

"Good. Let us invite Kal-El to dinner." The advisor gave a nod. She knew this was why the Queen wanted to know if her schedule was free. "Where is he now anyway?"

"He's at the training grounds with Captain Philippus, my Queen." She spoke as the Queen got up and walked towards the large window facing the sea. "My Queen, permission to speak freely."

"Go ahead Lyana. I am sure I have an idea on what's on your mind." Hippolyta didn't turn to face her as she spoke.

"Then why your highness? He maybe a boy now, but soon he'll turn out to be just like the savages that brought down my village and took my family." She asked, almost like a pot letting off the steam.

Hippolyta did not immediately speak. She waited, observing the late afternoon sun that would set in a few hours. "I do not blame you for your reservations. Given the circumstances, any would be acting like you." She turned around. "Tell me Lyana, what is our mission? The Amazon's mission to the world?"

"Peace." The advisor replied.

"Yes, a world where none has to fear the wicked and be unequal. A paradise for all with no greed and hate." She said as she placed a hand on Lyana's shoulder. "For the men to respect women, what better way is there to than teaching the men of tomorrow in being good?"

The advisor wasn't fully convinced and the Queen knew. "Your highness, I shall take your word for it."

Hippolyta gave a defeated sigh and nodded. "Fine, we shall do away with my duties for the evening then?"

Training Arena...

"Uff!" With an embarrassing this, the young Kryptonian fell on his bottom. He was partially sweaty and annoyed and just as he was about to get up, his staff, which was dislodged earlier from his possession came spiralling to a halt as it stabbed the ground next to him and gave a vibration.

"Impressive boy, you are not a common brute when it comes to fighting, I'll tell you that." Philippus praised the boy as she came to stand in front of him with her staff in hand. "You employed technique and thought in battle but you lack a warrior spirit." She deduced as she spun her weapon freely. "From my observation, it is clear that you are always calculating an outcome which is very convenient while fighting a familiar opponent but risky in other cases. There is much for you to learn even though you are not interested in fighting. The gathered audience who heard the Captain's word's were quite surprised. A man with no interest in fighting and dominating, was that even a man?

Kal-El watched the ebony woman walk towards him and hold out a hand with a smirk. He grabbed on it after a moment of thought and was swiftly pulled up. "Thank you." He spoke politely.

"You have fared well today Kal-El. Come, we must clean ourselves." As Kal-El followed the Captain, he understood one thing. The women here can be won over by the sword rather than talk.

"Captain Philippus!" A messenger ran towards them. "The Queen has asked for yours and Kal-El's presence during supper."

The Captain gave a quick nod and the messenger left. She then turned to Kal-El. "You heard her, be in your best form." With that they left for the bathhouse.

Within an hour they were almost in front of the palace stairs. The Kryptonian in his suit and the Amazon in a fresh tunic. The guards came into attention position as they saw the Captain who gave a nod in recognition.

"Kal-El! It is nice of you to arrive on time." Hippolyta cheerfully turned around to greet her young guest. Her smile was broad with her pearly white teeth parting through her naturally red full lips. It would appear the Queen was too eager she waited for them near the entrance itself. The Captain immediately bowed. "Come on Philippus, you don't have to boy in such a wonderful dress."

"As you wish my Queen." She gave a small smile.

"Ruff!" Not one to be denied attention, Krypto barked excitedly wagging his tail.

Hippolyta gave a nod and turned to the giant dog. "And how are you this evening my furry friend?" She patted him on the head before turning to his master. "So Kal-El, how do you like our city?" She asked enthusiastically.

"Beautiful. Efficient. Straightforward." He gave the reply like a report which made the Queen chuckle.

"Your language is improving. You are adapting very impressively to a native tongue of a foreign world." She commented before turning to Philippus. "What about you Philippus? How does Kal-El fare in your eyes."

Even the said boy looked at the woman for her reply. Philippus cleared her throat and spoke. "He has potential. He is no warrior and lacks the spirit of one but is gifted with strength and ample skill which can be developed under a guiding eye." To say the least, both the listeners were surprised. Kal-El felt that she would be disappointed and Hippolyta thought she would still hold her grudge. But before they could converse further, they arrived at the dining hall where a grand meal was waiting for them.

"Sandra." A guard came over from the side upon the Queen calling her name. "I need you to bring a nice juicy piece for my furry friend here."

The food was immediately served and the trio engaged in small talks which lead to the Kryptonian's past. "I have no knowledge on what happened. Planet had catastrophic changes. I was kept in dark. Maybe ship will help me know." His voice faltered and immediately both the women knew their mistake. Although the boy was very reasonable, reserved and mannered. He was still a child who should be with his family and from what he said, it was pretty obvious his world's fate wasn't a good one even without needing to see the evidence.

"We will get you to your ship after dinner. It has been moved to the armory. I am sure you understand the risk of such technology getting misused by men.. people." Hippolyta corrected in the end. Kal-El gave a nod in acceptance. "Tell me about your life in your world Kal-El." She asked curiously.

"I was born House El. Chief House, Science Guild. Father Jor-El, scientist. Mother General Lara-El, head of Eastern Command. Grandfather Lor-Van, Military advisor, mother's father, space explorer." He spoke with pride. "Kryptonian worship Sun, our Sun. Red Sun Rao."

Hippolyta gave a surprised look. "Your mother was a General? That is very impressive. So your culture do not oppress women." Kal-El did not comment on it as he did not have enough statistics to say for sure. "Did she teach you to fight?"

"Mother and grandfather. Yes." He replied, once again with pride in his voice.

The reminder of the meal was done with occasional stories and and incidents that happened through the course of the day. Krypton chose to climb the window sill and stare out into the ocean as he enjoyed the breeze.

"Come, we can know what your ship can tell us." Hippolyta lead the duo downstairs into the secret level where some of the important artefacts were housed. His eyes caught sight of many statues of beautiful women and muscular men that were done with skill which brought them to life in his eyes.

The darker area was lit by torches but his vision seem to have upgraded as he was able to see everything crystal clear. "We have arrived." There in front of him lay his ship, clean externally with no evidence of the crash which didn't dent the ship but covered it in dirt and leaves. Hopefully this will put his mind to rest.

"Kal-El. User Recognised." The system came to life as it glowed a blue light.

"Show me if there are any messages given by my family." He instructed and the ship opened. A small squid like machine floated out. The Queen and Philippus took a cautious step back. The machines eye glowed blue and a light shot out towards the boy.

The Amazon's watched the show in awe as figures appeared in the form of blue ghosts. A man and a woman both in strange clothing that covered them from chin to toe. "Hello my son. We are sorry for this deception but had to be done." Jor-El spoke with a sad smile. "But it was the only way without making our farewell more painful."

Lara spoke next. "Kal, our world is dying or dead by the time you see this message along with everyone else. Krypton's core was already unstable from mining for centuries." A depiction of there planet came. "After space exploration and other space conquests were banned, we had no choice but to mine our core. Your father and I tried to warn the council but we were shamed."

 _ **"No...this can't be..."**_ Unable to stand there, Kal-El shot out of the lair in a burst of speed, leaving the sad images of his parents and two confused and disheveled Amazons.

Jor-El spoke again, this time looking at the Amazon's. "It matters not now, because he is allowed to carry on a legacy of his own. He has the chance to rewrite the emotionless and unkind past of Krypton with a new one." Another holographic image came, this time that of the Milky Way. "Your planet is far from any Galactic violence we know of. It's Sun is young and yellow. It will nourish him and give him extraordinary power...I hope you are the kind of people who will guide him in the right direction."

Hippolyta and the Amazon's stated in shock. "How...how do you know our tongue and that too so fluently?"

"Our system scanned your brain and thought, we know about the world as much as you know." Lara supplied.

"How dare you invade our minds-" Philippus began but was silenced by the Queen.

"We will pass it for now Philippus, it was out of necessity and they will be able to help us in a better way." Hippolyta gave a reassuring smile to her Captain and turned to Lara. "Tell me why weren't you able to escape? What is Kal-El's purpose here?"

Lara began seriously. "Our ancestors were space tyrants. They conquered planets and purged them before repopulating them with our own. We were not even born, we were bred by artificial means so that each individual will serve a purpose. Only the great houses were able to produce through natural means even though it was illegal. Kal-El is one of the two Kryptonians who were born naturally in centuries in the history of Krypton..." The couple explained all they could to the Queen.

"I knew there was something special about Kal...we will help him to our maximum in making him a better...no the best of our people." The Queen vowed.

"You have our utmost gratitude." The couple bowed. "Please make our son understand, he is very mature for his age but he is still a child in all sense. He needs a guiding hand... someone to look up to. I hope you will fullfill that role and please bring him back to our ship so that we can advise him on his matters too." The Amazons nodded and turned back leaving the holographic images to revert back to the ship.

 **XxxxX**

 **I know! Sorry. Life has become too complicated in the past few months...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3** **: Evil at the Door**

 _ **THUD!**_

Mrula, the island sculptor swatted her hands in front of her face to get rid of the dust and dirt that flew from the square piece of granite that was dropped a dozen feet from her. She didn't bother looking up to measure it's size as it already blocked the mid morning sun. The culprit for this was nowhere to be seen and that was expected of him as he needed to be elsewhere. All that she heard of him was the boom in the sky.

"Kal, there are two hundred eggs in total." Marietta, one of the poultry farmers pointed at the two baskets. "Bisa will give you a cart full of farm needs." Two muscular arms covered in black suit and bracelet of submission picked up the baskets and left the farm blowing Marietta's tunic up. "One of these days you are going to get yourself in trouble..." She muttered in annoyance as she straightened her clothes and wiped of the dust.

Bisa, one of the city traders accepted the baskets with great glee. "The cart is behind the shop Skyboy. Don't tumble it like before..." She warned.

These weren't his assigned duties, actually he had none. So he decided to work as a handyman to whoever he can. He didn't ask for anything in return but he wasn't left empty handed either. Eggs, small statues, rice, flour, clothes...the list went on.

The next was a mission with the City Healer to a nearby village. He couldn't say he wasn't excited as he had been going out on journeys for the past two years since his graduation of sorts. And each of them were very educational.

Five years went by since a Kryptonian made his home among a nation of women who had suspicion for all men but him. The years have been kind to him as no longer was he a scrawny boy, now there stood a man, in his late teenage years with a chiseled and sun-kissed physique that often distracted the younger population of the city as well as some matured ones. His hair was left to grow and it reached the lower back where it was kept in a long braid. His attire changed a little as he wore a few light armour above his suit and on his right shoulder, the Amazonian symbol.

Although not a warrior at heart, he learned what they offered about combat. But he was more inclined to less violent activities and served as a handyman in all fields. This particular service has taken him several days North into the heart of a dying tribe of forest dwellers who's numbers have diminished due to abduction and enslavement. The village, even though there were only eleven small huts and a five feet wall made from bamboo and other shrubs, now mostly constituted of young boys, old women and less physically attractive women who were left alone as they failed to come into the _standard_ set by the slavers.

Kal worked with the wall as the tribe refused their offer to Themyscira so the very least he could do was make a wall that could keep the aggressors long enough so that everyone could escape through the secret tunnel he digged and cemented with wood and fire.

"Kal-El!" The call came from one of his companions who have accompanied him and Epione in this journey to the North. The teen turned to look at the girl who now seem to have forgotten why she has come and openly ogled at the half naked man.

"How may I help you, Sandra?" He asked with a smile snapping the girl out of the spell.

A look of embarrassment came as she fidgeted before clearing her throat. "Lady Epione has requested your presence immediately." She ran without turning to look.

He raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Strange are this world's women." He shrugged lightly and followed. On the way he gave focus to the sound of the _his_ Tribe's chief Healer's voice. She was in that part of the forest where they have found some disease curing herbs. Without much delay he reached the woman who was crouching next to something. "Milady, you called?"

Upon hearing his voice, Epione looked over her shoulder and gave a nod. "Come and have a look Kal. Have you seen this before?" She wore a utility outfit which consisted of; a maroon battle skirt and an armoured leather top with the Amazon's signature bracelets. To accomodate the man, she scooted a bit to the side.

"What is it that-" Kal's question was shut midway. There was a small hole dug into the ground inorder to make a trench around the village but the digging stopped three feet deep as something square and metallic poked out of the dug ground. He looked over to the Healer. "Have you tried moving it?"

Epione shook her head. "No, Thaliya and Mallory struck it accidentally while digging and this box has knocked them on their back. Do you think it came from your world?" She asked curiously.

Kal shook his head. "It is not Kryptonian I am sure, but this definitely is not from Earth either. I will collect it and investigate it at home." He reached to the box but stopped to look at the woman who was once again fixated her gaze on the strange object. "Lady Epione?" He called.

"Huh? Oh sorry." She got up and took a few steps back before nodding at the Kryptonian that she was ready.

With a calming breath, he touched the surface of the box. A pulse ran across the area upon contact and soon he dug his other hand into the mud to get a better grip and pulled it was a red jewel like material in the middle and it glowed. He saw the light leave and the device shutting down. He turned to the Healer and gave a nod.

"There is something very wrong about this... contraption." Epione stated as she came near to observe it at a better angle.

Kal gave a frown as he looked at the box. "I agree. But we must keep it a secret. Otherwise there might be consequences." He warned.

Epione gave a nod. "I shall report it to the Queens about our findings and will ask those two to swear their silence till we understand further." She said as she looked over to the two women who discovered it. They gulped at the look of the Healer and gave a nervous nod. The reminder of the day was spent digging trenches and planting edible flora.

Two of their seasoned warriors were asked to stay back incase of an attack. Themyscira was expanding and the actions of the people who lead it have reached the ears of the rich and poor alike. Most of the powerful people being proud men, had their ire targeted at Hypolyta and Antiope while the much more neutral but traditionally raised common folk who were men and the bread winners of their household had their reservations. There were already false propaganda by the male rulers and politicians about how the Amazon whores tricked the men into being slaves and stole husbands and sons. About how they captured innocent young girls and turned them into one of theirs.

It only added to the flame that now there was a male resident in the city of women. There was a strong opposition in the city itself about his existence even with the support of both Queens and some of the top officials such as Phillipus and Epione but Kal-El proved his loyalty to his adoptive tribe with his actions and discipline. Even with amazing strengths he helped in the most gentle jobs from plucking flowers to picking eggs. He assisted in almost all areas including battle strategies and farming.

There were more men allowed to trade although it only numbered a dozen a month. But it was progress and the Queens were more than happy as this was their mission. To bring peace without the interference from caste, creed, colour and gender.

Their convoy slowly arrived at the city's impregnable walls and moved towards the gate, the gazes of the sentries followed their moments as they passed each one. Infront of the large gate, all of them stopped. The guard looked down from her tower and spotted Epione in the front on her white horse.

"Lady Epione." She bowed before asking. "Are there any others?"

"None." Epione answered calmly. The gates soon began to open. The heavy gears rolling could be heard by even a normal being. The world isn't as safe as one believe nor how much they want to change and till the day peace arrives, the gates of Themyscira will open to only those who she sees fit. "Kal-El." Upon hearing his name, the rider in the far back part of the convoy rushed his horse to the front. He wore a travel cloak and leather bag that had the box strapped on to his side. "Get refreshed and arrive at the Palace. I will get my things in order and meet you at noon." Kal-El gave a quick bow and took his horse to his hut.

As a healer or a Chief Healer in this case, one is usually meant to stay in the city at all time. But she was Amazon, no matter her job and she is meant to do her part in helping the world outside the walls. The Amazon's who went on with their regular life bowed upon seeing their Healer who returned the gesture with a wave. Once at the docks leading to the Healing Isle, she tied her horse and got on the canoe and rowed to her work place.

Her students were very competent and that was the main reason she allowed herself out of the walls in the first place. But they were still young and feiry and may end up doing some mischief. "Cassandra," She called the first of her disciples who was making more disinfectant potions.

"Milady." She stood up and smiled.

"Where are the others child?" Epione asked in suspicion. There was a nervous look that shook the other woman who began fidgeting trying to recall her practiced lines. "They wandered off again, haven't they?" She asked with a sigh. "You do not have a lying bone child, don't try."

"Uh oh. No...yes...Melinda and Glenda have left to see the new additions from Man's world in the market..." And soon the beans came spilling. Although nothing of the horrendous scenario she expected happened and these minor acts can be punished with suitable small chores. Soon she finsihed her business there and left when it was near noon.

Arriving at the palace, she saw Kal-El sitting in the bottom stair. Now dressed in brown pants tucked into his leather boots and a shirt that was tied up at the hip complete with gloves. He still held on to his Kryptonian habit of showing as little skin as possible. "Kal-El, have you been here for long?" She asked as she walked past him, prompting him to stand and follow her.

"No, milady." He held the bag under his arm. "But while I was here, I managed to find a few developments, a tribe of nomadic invaders have attacked our auxiliary towns. Phillipus has lead a division of the cavalry to the east."

Epione raised an eyebrow in surprise but showed no other reactions and simply gave a nod. "Then it is taken care of. No man has ever been able to defeat Phillipus in battle." There was a silence after that comment and only their footsteps were heard.

"..."

"Except you, but you are from the stars, so it doesn't count." She let a smile form at the side of her lips to which Kal let his own small smile to be allowed.

"Epione. Kal! It is very nice to know your journey was safe." Hypolyta cheerfully got up as the two bowed. "But things aren't looking too good in the East." A frown came over her face.

"My Queen, if you wish, I shall-" Kal got up and began but saw her shake negatively.

"You may be gifted to possess powers like the Gods but one must fullfill their duties." There was no use in further argument with her and in a way she was right. What if he suddenly loose all that he gained? What if he was immobilised? Wouldn't their fighting spirits be simply crushed?

"Of course my Queen." He bowed once again.

"Hypolyta. Epione. Kal." Antiope walked in followed by one of the court advisors. "Quite a full room today. Anything in particular?" She asked with a smile.

"Indeed my Queen." Once again both Epione and Kal bowed at the arrival of the second Queen. "But it would be wiser if we talk amongst those who don't hold prejudice." Epione sharply suggested while looking at the advisor. The city was changing but many still held blind hatred to all men and no matter how much Kal-El tried to prove his place, he was rejected by some.

There was a tense silence before the advisor herself took the decision to excuse herself from the man's presence, which by the way was enjoyed by the other three women in the room. "My Queen. My Queen." She bowed to both the Queens and left.

Without delay Kal laid the rag covered item on the floor and opened it. "Lady Epione found it while on our mission. It is not from this world and not from mine either, I can attest that." He looked up to the faces of the two women who had terror in their eyes.

"Great Hera... Antiope...is that...?"

Antiope was the first one to make a move. She kneeled down and looked at the sides of the box. Her face turned grim as she looked back up to Hypolyta. "I am afraid so Lyta...it is a Motherbox..."

"We must seal it away!" Hypolyta ordered, panic nearly visible in her eyes.

"My Queen, may I leave to the armory below the this room? I would like to ask my parents about this." He asked, trying as hard not to sound too impatient. All he received was a nod. Thus he left the three women to deal with the strange box which seemed to have become their world to them. He knew asking the two would be a great mistake and a waste of time in the condition they are so he has to do his own investigation.

The armory door was opened by the special guards who gave a simple nod as they closed the doors behind him. **"User detected. Kal-El identified. Good evening."** The squid like machine floated in front of him as it scanned and greeted him.

"Please awaken my parents." He instructed the robot.

"Hello my child, how can we be of assistance today?" Jor-El asked as he and Lara appeared in front of him.

Kal got went to the ship and activated a screen before drawing an exact replica of the cube down to the marking he held moments ago in the Queen's Throne room. "What can you tell me about it?"

"It is..." There was a pause in the artificial intelligence before they looked at him seeking confirmation. "Are you sure that you want to know what it is?"

Kal gave a firm nod. "The people of this city who has treated me, a stranger and a male, well for the past five years have concerns over this object. They seemed to be... worried of it. I wish to know in order to prepare if something threatens my people."

Jor-El smiled. "You are slowly becoming what we could never be Kal-El..." He gave a wave and a holographic screen appeared. "It is called a Motherbox by the planets and people who had the ill-fate of see it. While Kryton has never been in contact with it, one of our auxiliary planet was. It was a long time ago before Spacefaring was prohibited. Hordes of beastly creatures called Parademons were transported by these boxes." He said.

"Transportated? These are used for such? And who lead such an attack, surely the Universe knew of our military's strength." The son of Krypton looked at the hologram skeptically.

"It isn't that simple my son." Lara began. "We usually dealt with armies and monsters that had some form of basic Instinct that let them know of danger...but these creatures...their only instinct was to serve their master... Darkseid."

"There are many Motherboxes my son. They are not just a transport medium, they are much worse. Parasitic, mind invasion, altering the molecular integrity of the very planet...a few of the technology that we used were salvaged from that war." It wasn't until evening when he left the lower levels and went in search of the Queens.

.

.

.

 **From Olympus** , Eris watched the scenes from her viewing pool, Hypolyta has ordered her most elite soldiers to guard something _very fascinating_. Something her dear brother would be pleased to know. But more than that, she saw a man in the nation of women. Well a few, but one in particular caught her eye more. She gave a mock sigh of defeat. "Ah, we were too busy whoring and drinking to be up to date on what has been happening to Olympus' dear messengers..." Or someone knew and chose not to speak. It doesn't matter now. Besides she wasn't going to be the one publishing this news around. Oh it is too tasty to be handled by someone with a broader mind for the reason that things maybe solved without strife among any. "Oh brother dearest." She called in a singsong fashion.

"You know I am watching Eris." Ares spoke from behind her seat. He stood tall and straight. His eyes calculating the scenes. "And do not worry. You will get what you want when I have done things my way." He removed his helmet, a grin stretched over his face as his eyes undressed the Amazon Queens.

"Wonderful!" Eris cheered before taking another sip from her goblet. She watched him disappear before looking back into the pool. "For a boy you are quite built." She mused as she looked at the Last Son of Krypton.

.

.

.

"So they have also attacked you." Hippolyta had her chin on her palm as she sat on her chair in. Antiope, Epione and Kal sat next to her.

The information was concealed from the rest of the city but precautions were being taken. Barracks were once again filling up and the military swung into full force although none except a few knew about the reason. As far as the Amazons were concerned, there were already proxy wars being fought and it would only be a matter of time before a full scale war will be declared against Themyscira.

"My Queen if what you and Kal-El are saying is true then we will be outmatched severely." Epione voiced out her concern.

Antiope thought outloud. "I wonder...do the Gods have a plan? Afterall they were there..." She looked at Hypolyta.

"I understand what you are implying Antiope, but the Gods have refused to answer our prayers for the past ten years..." She sighed in defeat and leaned back.

"My Queens." Epione stood up. "I shall take my leave if it is alright with you. The Head Healer being away from the Healing Isle when she is in the city will not be a good thought." She bowed to which both of them gave a nod while Kal stood up and bowed. With that she left the room leaving the three to discuss. Kal watched Antiope trying to suggest strategies and Hypolyta dismissing them after finding a flaw. Seeing the two powerful women like this made him realise the importance of secrecy in this matter. After how would the others respond if their Queens are already like this?

"My Queens." He called, interrupting the two in mid argument. "If I may?" He politely asked. Hypolyta gave a wave and Antiope nodded. "What I am about to say may sound bizzare but I have a plan. Not to fight, but to prolong the fight." He saw their interested gaze.

"Go on." Antiope urged.

"The Motherbox is composed of codes...high technology. It's not active now or maybe the power is slowly replenishing and it will be active and send signals. I can seal it with my technology but from my parents, it is clear that the Motherbox will break the seal after undoing it's codes. Although it isn't permanent as I said, it will give enough time as my technology will constantly rewrite the seal codes until it is fully destroyed." He hoped they understood and he was right, although they didn't get word by word meaning, they were aware of his meddling will help in buying more time.

.

.

.

A few weeks passed since the events involving the Motherbox and everything seemed to cool down among those who knew of it's existence. Kal-El walked on the shallow river with a fishing sphere. He stayed as still as possible and let the Trouts venture close before stabbing them one by one. His abilities were increased fast and he was always alert about it. After he doesn't want to freeze a lake again or blow away trees with a sneeze. Phillipus excelled in training him gain control over his newfound powers by her highly sensitive training which included fishing to handling eggs. He dislodged the fishes from the stick and into a leaf bucket.

 _ **SWISH!**_

He raised his right arm and calmly caught the speeding arrow. The arrow burned his palm with an intense heat, causing him to drop it and the container into the river as he held his palm with the other hand. His gaze immediately shifted in the direction of the arrows orgin and was met with the sight of hundred of arrows rapidly approaching him. Kal jumped of the water and dodged the arrows that were faster than any he had seen before in this island. The Amazons were by far the best he has seen in sports but the way this attacker was sending him arrows, the Amazon's looked like child's play.

"Mark me impressed." A feminine voice spoke from the treeline as the arrows stopped. From the treeline, the silhouette of a curvy woman stepped out. The Kryptonian's eyes immediately scanned the attacker. She was six foot, which gave her the same height advantage as him. Her apparel consisted of a knee length cream tunic with golden trimmings. A quiver was strapped behind her with a familiar bunch of arrows and a bow in her hand. Her sharp eyes which were that of a hunter caught his.

"Who are you?" Kal stepped forward carefully and out of the water.

The woman didn't answer, instead she analysed him from her spot a few more seconds. And when she finally spoke, it wasn't her name. "A mortal with strength and speed that can place a challenge to the gods. Fascinating indeed."

Clearly annoyed, the teenager asked, this time more sharply. "I asked you-" But he was cut off.

"I heard the first time mortal." The woman, now annoyed, narrowed her eyes. "I am the Ruler of Mountains, the greatest hunter, the Virgin. I am Artemis, daughter of Zeus." There was a thundering feeling in the atmosphere as she revealed her identity, as if the King of Gods himself was approving the words.

Although there was no reaction from the Kryptonian, which bothered the Goddess a little. "Is there any particular reason why you have come here? Or have I intruded you?"

Artemis remained stoic although her first thought was to show him she was offended by his lack of respect. "No. You have not intruded me. I merely wished to know who this man Hypolyta have allowed to remain in the city."

Kal shrugged. "Yes well, you have seen him. What else do you seek?"

"What I seek will come in due time, but I must ask you the same, what do you seek among the Amazons?" The Goddess slowly circled the Kryptonian with calculating eyes.

He looked over his shoulder. "I do not seek anything. Themyscira is my home and I am loyal to my Queen."

"Hypolyta? Is she not a little too old for you?" Artemis mocked.

Kal narrowed his eyes and followed her movements. "What does that mean?"

He saw her laugh. "Don't tell me you have not thought about disrobing her and bending her over to claim her as yours. I know how men think, no matter the age." She smirked as he remained silent.

A few seconds passed and she saw the boy let out a breath. "It may sound bizzare to you..." He began. "But the concept of acknowledging one as your mother and not lover exist among those who live in this world." For the first time in his life, he felt like grinning with sadism at the anger that was shown on thr Goddess visage. "Ah...how would you know when your pantheon goes around raping, philandering and commit incestuous relation-" He raised his arms just in time to catch the knife that flew at him. He could feel the tip of the blade touch his right eyebrow when it closed and opened. And there was no Artemis in sight.

Meanwhile in the city, a different scene was about to be unfolded. Ares looked down at the women conducting their daily lives in peace and harmony. A snarl broke out of his lips in disgust. "These whores have been _**bettering**_ the world..." He clenched his axe. "Stealing my wars..." He quickly controlled his anger that threatened to go against his better judgement and attack them directly. A grin came over his face. "Let us see what I have to prepare for..." In a dark purple gold blur he vanished and reappeared inside the walls. "Rise my slaves. Heed my voice and destroy Themyscira." He raised his arms as the earth shook around him.

Clawed arms shot out of the ground and creatures began to crawl out. Minotaurs with broken axes and missing or rotting body parts emerged and began charging into the population. Following them were winged demons and other malicious creatures slayin in battle or presented to him as gift. The screams of the people soon reached him as the fight began.

The Amazons were quick on their feet after the surprise wore off. But due to half of their military absent and the remaining half in units across Themyscira, resulted in casualties. The minotaurs swung their axes wildly, knocking several women and men while cleaving some in half. The Amazons quickly responded by using their skill and coordination to immobilise and destroy the undead.

The second wave which came to support the minotaurs were the flying humanoid demons that snatched whoever was in their reach. And the fight being in the market made the archers grounded in fear of more casualties.

During the chaos, the soldiers accidentally missed a flying demon go further in to the city and landed on the roof of the school. It sunk it's claws into the stone roof and ripped it off to reveal the children huddled in a corner with their teacher standing with her blade drawn. "Come and taste my blade foul creature!" She charged at the demon and leapt at it, swinging her weapon to behead it. But in a sign of intelligence, the demon dodged it and swung it's caw at her which was blocked.

Turning to the children as she fended of the demon, the teacher shouted. "Run! Find help!" Just as they were about to move out, the wall exploded and an ace slammed into the ground. A deafening roar was heard as the Minotaur turned to the children. "NO!" She turned to get in between the minotaur and her students but gave the opportunity to te demon she was fighting to slash it's claw across her back and sever her left arm. However this did not stop her from continuing the fight as she gave her own roar and blocked the axe aimed for her students.

They were cornered and with the wall and the monsters blocking their path it was obvious the only delay was how much longer the teacher could stand with vast amount of blood she has been losing steadily. "Children." She softly said as her vision blurred. "We are Amazons...we shall never surrender!" She swung her sword one last time, only for it to be swatted away by the Demon. The minotaur raised it's axe to deal the final blow, only for the axe and it's arms to be missing.

The Amazons watched in awe as in another whoosh of wind the axe cleaved both the armless minotaur and the demon in half. Their resident male stepped out of thin air and dropped the axe before running upto the teacher and evaluating her wound. She winced as he touched the wound left by her missing arm. "I am going to close the wound." He told before rubbing his palm together fast. He pressed his open palm into the wound and the woman screamed in agony. He looked at her and said. "This will have to do for now, I need to help the others." She gave him a nod.

.

.

.

Another great conquest was accomplished by the great army of Herakles. It was after all Zeus' blood that flowed through his veins. There was no man in history or the present that could stand up to him in terms of strength. Cities have fallen, the wives and daughters turned into their entertainment, boys forced to be their soldiers. It was Ancient Greece after all. The fabled Demigod sat on a boulder that used to be the head of a King's statue as it laid in the middle of the plaza. His mind wandered and occasionally looked up into the sky.

"Come Herakles. You are missing out the company of these lovely ladies by stargazing on that rock." A tall muscular blonde haired man called out the great Demigod as he walked by him with two beautiful women under either of his arms.

"Theseus my friend." Herakles smiled and got up. "None for me today. My mind is elsewhere and I do not think I'll be able to appease any of these lovely companions." In truth, if he were to take a woman to bed, his distraction could cost the girl her life like once before. His men was allowed to have their share of women but unfortunately, the sum total of women and young girls were less than adequate. So they will have to share. Herakles smiled even though he heard the screams of children scream as the were forced into womenhood. Theseus walked away with his catch, leaving the champion to his devices.

"Hello brother." Herakles eyes narrowed as he turned to the newcomer whom no one but he saw and heard.

"Ares." He growled, his muscles tensed. "Why are you here?"

"Oh I am hurt little brother. I thought we were making progress in our relationship." Ares removed his helmet and placed it on another boulder. "Nice job you have done here." He chuckled darkly.

"I tire of your small talk. Speak what is it you want or leave before I take up my sword." Hercule clenched his sheathed sword.

"Oh no need. I am simply here to tell you about the Amazons being awarded to have the Golden Griddles." There was silence from his younger sibling and a sinister smile crept over the God of War's face. "They are now the undefeatable champions of Olympus on Earth."

 **XxxX**

 **Pleae review!**


End file.
